Hanika Naito
Hanika Naito '''is a Yandere Simulator fan OC created by the powerofnoodles and currently owned by thepowerofnoodles. She attends Akademi High School and is the younger sister of Aneko Naito. Appearance Hanika has a dusty brown wavy hair that she ties into a ponytail at the back of her head, with a fringe covering her forehead. She wears black glasses and has dark brown eyes. She wears the default female uniform unless customized and knee-high white wool stockings. Personality Hanika is a shy girl that loves books and researching in the library. She gets very good grades and is liked by a lot of the teachers. Outside of class, though, she is quite nervous and finds it hard to talk to other students in big groups, stuttering over her words and forgetting what she was going to say in the first place. Hanika and her sister are polar opposites; while Aneko is confident and headstrong and loves meeting new people, Hanika prefers studying and burying her nose in books alongside her best friend, Mei Mio. Despite their differences, Hanika loves Aneko and looks up to her as both a role model and an older sister. She finds it hard to come out of her cage sometimes and open up to someone who introduces themselves to her. Hanika is not suspicious, but she is wary of new people and not easily manipulated, unlike her sister. If the player asks her to follow them, she will hesitate before agreeing and following them. She has a great memory (well, apart from remembering overdue library books) and will remember what she's seen the player do if they got away with a crime. '''Persona Hanika is a Teacher's Pet, but will not always react the way a traditional Teacher's Pet would. If she discovers a corpse on school grounds she will run to a teacher to report it. If she witnesses murder she will react like a Coward and beg the Ayano not to kill her. If she witnesses someone she is close to being murdered, she will react like a Teacher's Pet and run to get a teacher. Because of her shortsightedness, she has a smaller field of vision to other students and will take longer to notice suspicious behavior. Hanika is incapable of self defense. Routine * 7:02 - 7:08 - Arrives at school with Aneko then walks to her locker to change her shoes. * 7:15 - 8:00 '- Walks to the Library with Kuu Dere and sits at the right table reading a book, flipping through the pages, focusing and occasionally writing notes. * '''8:01 - 8:30 '- After finishing her book, walks to class 3-2. * '8:31 - 1:00 '- Listens intently to lessons, jotting down a few notes. * '1:01 - 1:30 '- Eats her lunch on the second floor with Mei Mio, talking together. * '1:31 - 1:00 '- Goes to her next lesson in class. * '3:30 - 5:00 '- Participates in Cleaning Time. Afterwards, she heads back to the library, browsing books on the shelves until 5:00. * 5:00 - 5:45 '- Walks around the halls, waiting for Aneko to finish her Martial Arts Club activities, then changes her shoes and waits at her locker for her sister. * '''5:46 '- Walks home with Aneko. Relationships Aneko Naito Hanika is extremely close to her sister and trusts her with all of her personal secrets. Although they have conflicting personalities and are very different, Hanika and Aneko get along great. They rarely fight, sometimes arguing but only occasionally if one of them feels really upset and can trust each other with everything. Hanika also admires her sister for being so brave and wanting to make a change in the world, deep down wishing she could be that confident but still admitting that she's not that type of person. Sumiko Naito & Yuudai Naito Hanika loves her parents to bits, especially her mother Sumiko as she taught her everything she knows. Her mother is a teacher at a middle school in another city, so some nights it's just Hanika, Aneko and their father, but when Sumiko is home Hanika spends a lot of time with her. Sometimes Hanika feels like she can't talk to her parents about her personal thoughts, in particular about her romantic feelings for a specific classmate, but both Sumiko and Yuudai support her constantly. Mei Mio Mei is Hanika's best friend since she joined Akademi High School, and a close confidant of hers. Both Hanika and Mei are scholars that are interested in studying. and bonded over their loves of literature and learning new things. Though Mei is a part of the Rainbow Six, Hanika doesn't feel confident enough to hang out with the other five girls, instead spending a lot of her time just chatting with Mei instead about things both girls are interested in. Ayano Aishi Hanika has never really interacted with Ayano much, only passing her a few times in the hall and seeing her on the way to class. However, the player's relationship with Hanika with increase when complimenting her, doing her task, having a good relationship with her sister, etc. Kuu Dere Hanika and Kuu don't have the best relationship after Hanika conveniently 'forgot' to return her 16th overdue library book, but they're classmates and occasionally engage in discussion about books and literature. They have an average relationship and are friendly with one another, but Kuu frequently becomes exasperated when Hanika spends too much time in the library. [[Megami Saikou|'Megami Saikou']] Hanika is intimidated by Megami's determination and slightly worried by her sister's devotion to the leader of the Student Council. The two have never met but she's heard the rumors of Megami's iron fist that spread across the school. [[Oka Ruto|'Oka Ruto']] ??? Task Hanika's task with allow the player to gain her trust and unlock favors from her. On any day of the week, the player can approach Hanika and ask for her task. Hanika will then tell the player that Kuu Dere has told her she has to return her overdue books before issuing out any more, but there's a specific book she wanted to issue out. She'll ask if the player will go to the library and look for 'Finding Love Using the Dark Arts'. It's a bit of an odd request, Hanika admits. If the player accepts the task, they can go to the library on the Second Floor and face the bookshelves on the left. The option to 'Look for book' will appear. The player can look for the book, which is automatic, then report back to Hanika and give her the book. After completing her task, Hanika can be asked for favors, asked to distract someone and will leave the area if asked. They won't be able to matchmake her until they find out her crush, which is a secret. Quotes Trivia * Hanika is the first Yandere Simulator OC I created. * Her voice actor might be Mutsumi Tamura. * Her name is derived from 'Hanikamiya' meaning very shy person. * If she was in a club, it would either be the Occult Club (for reasons I shall not reveal...) or the Photography Club. * Her favorite color is grey. * When not in school, Hanika bundles up in warm clothes like big jackets, scarves and sweaters even when it's not that cold. * She finds Oka... enchantingly beautiful... but don't tell anyone I told you... * 内 (Nai) means "Inside" and 藤 (To) means "Wisteria". Therefore the surname Naito means "Inside Wisteria". I just thought the meaning was really interesting and mysterious. Category:OCs Category:Akademi High School Category:Females Category:No Club Category:Homosexual Category:1st Years Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Needs More Info Category:Naito Family Category:Coward